


Unerwartungen

by Pingulotta



Series: Wein und Öl (oder: Die flauschen, die Römer) [2]
Category: SPQR - John Maddox Roberts
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pingulotta/pseuds/Pingulotta
Summary: Fehlende Szene zu Band 3, The Sacrilege/Der Frevel des Clodius.Es ist immer noch die Nacht vor Pompeius' Triumph, aber diesmal wird es Zeit für Milo, zu gehen. (Milos POV)





	Unerwartungen

**Author's Note:**

> 20.07.16

_Well you can laugh at this sentimental story_  
_But in time you'll have to make amends_  
_The sudden chill where lovers doubt their immortality_  
_As the clouds cover the sky, the evening ends_  
_Describing a picture of eyes finally closing_  
_As you sometimes glimpse terrible faces in the fire_  
**_~ Elvis Costello - Couldn't Call It Unexpected No. 4_ **

 

  
Berbix weckte mich am Ende der zweiten Wache, und das auf eine so leise und beinahe umsichtige Art und Weise, dass ich einen Moment ernsthaft verwirrt war. Aber dann erinnerte ich mich, welcher Tag heute war und warum ich am Abend zuvor veranlasst hatte, mich zu wecken, und so nickte ich ihm leicht zu. Er erwiderte die Geste schweigend, bevor er die Lampe, die noch immer neben dem Bett stand, mit der entzündete, die er mitgebracht hatte, und sich dann wort- und beinahe lautlos zurückzog.

All das hatte in seiner absurden Stille etwas beinahe Traumgleiches und vielleicht war das der Grund, dass ich mich nicht gleich rührte, sondern wartete, bis Berbix den Raum wieder verlassen hatte. Erst dann wandte ich meinen Kopf nach links.

Irgendwann heute Nacht hatte Decius begonnen zu schnarchen und damit auch trotz meines nur zu Beginn leisen Protests erst nach einer Weile wieder aufgehört, aber jetzt lag er ruhig neben mir, auf dem Rücken, den Kopf leicht zur Seite gelegt und den rechten Arm angewinkelt, die Stirn an die Finger gelehnt, und ließ in keinster Weise erahnen, dass er Berbix Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte oder sich auch nur am Licht störte.

Einen Augenblick erlaubte ich mir, ihn zu betrachten, dachte über das nach, was geschehen war, was noch geschehen würde, erst dann riss ich mich zusammen und setzte mich auf. Langsam und vorsichtig, um ihn nicht weiter zu stören, aber vermutlich war das Maß nun doch voll, denn kaum hatte ich die Beine über die Bettkante geschwungen, hörte ich, wie er sich rührte.

„Was …“, machte er. Leise und nur bedingt klar artikuliert.

„Nichts“, erwiderte ich und wandte mich ihm wieder zu. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich will nur nach dem Rechten sehen. Schlaf weiter.“

Sein Blick war träge, kaum fokussiert, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten doch minimal. „Du willst nach dem Rechten sehen, wenn alles in Ordnung ist?“, fragte er. „Wieso?“

Ich aber schnaubte nur. „Macht dir keine Hoffnungen, Decius“, entgegnete ich. „Ich werde hier jetzt ganz gewiss nicht über rhetorische Feinheiten debattieren.“

Er schenkte mir ein verdächtig amüsiertes Lächeln, bevor er sich auf die Seite drehte und einen Arm auf dem Bett ausstreckte. Nicht nach mir, aber doch in meine Richtung, und ohne dass ich wirklich darüber nachdachte, legte ich eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm.

Decius warf einen kurzen Blick auf meine Hand, bevor er sich, noch immer das leichte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, wieder zu mir wandte. „Mh“, machte er träge, „Bedauerlich aber akzeptabel. Und wirst du zurückkommen, wenn du nach dem Rechten gesehen hast?“

Ich zögerte einen Augenblick, strich leicht über seinen Unterarm und sah ihn an. „Vermutlich nicht, nein. Es gibt noch genug zu tun und für mich ist diese Nacht jetzt ohnehin vorbei.“

„Mh“, machte Decius erneut, ein wenig nachdenklicher jetzt, aber dann nickte er leicht und ein weiteres kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Nun, dann … lass mich dir noch einmal danken für …“

„Du hast mir bereits gedankt“, unterbrach ich ihn sanft.

„Und ich darf es nicht erneut tun?“, fragte er.

Ich sah ihn an, studierte einen Moment eingehend sein Gesicht, das Lächeln, das noch immer da war, aber doch auch seltsam pflichtbewusst wirkte. Das mich seltsam traf. Und in mir die Frage weckte, einmal mehr, warum ich seinen Dank so wenig wollte.

Ich befeuchtete leicht meine Lippen und atmete leise aus, schenkte ihm dann aber doch auch ein kleines Lächeln und beugte mich vor, küsste ihn, sehr sanft, sehr behutsam. „Überleb diesen Tag“, flüsterte ich, „und ich verspreche dir: Du darfst alles tun, was du willst.“

Decius entfuhr ein kleines aber sehr, sehr überraschtes Schnauben, das nach einem Moment in ein Lachen kippte. Und das war besser, dachte ich. Viel, viel besser.

„Nun, das …“, begann er, „ist zumindest ein Anreiz, am Leben zu bleiben …“

Ich grinste leicht. „Ich freue mich stets, zu Diensten zu sein“, erwiderte ich, hob dann eine Hand zu seinem Gesicht und strich leicht über seine Schläfe, seine Wange, seinen Hals. „Ich muss gehen.“

Und für einen Moment, nur einen, dachte ich, dass er mir widersprechen würde, aber er nickte nur sehr leicht.

Erst als ich meine Hand dann zurückzog, bekam ich eine deutlichere Reaktion von ihm, folgte er mir doch, setzte sich auf und küsste mich ein weiteres Mal. Ich atmete leise aus und erwiderte den Kuss, der inniger war, länger währte als der letzte und damit so viel von dem umfasste, was ich an diesem Morgen im Grunde hatte vermeiden wollen, aber dann waren Decius‘ Finger in meinem Haar und meine in seinem und … wem wollte ich etwas vormachen. Das hier war genau das, was ich wollte. Genau das, was es sein sollte.

Auch er atmete leise aus, als ich mich löste und sah mich an, auf eine Weise, die ich nicht wirklich deuten konnte, die ernster war, als ich es erwartet hatte, am Ende aber doch vermutlich nicht halb so ernst wie mein eigener Blick. Und dann zog doch ein kleines Lächeln an seinen Lippen.

„Ich sehe dich später?“, fragte er leise.

„Ja“, erwiderte ich. „Ja, schlaf dich aus. Ich sehe dich später.“

Decius nickte leicht, strich noch einmal leicht über meine Haut und zog seine Hand dann zurück. „Gut.“

„Ja“, wiederholte ich. Und gab mir dann einen Ruck, kam auf die Füße und begann, meine Sachen zusammenzusuchen, mich anzuziehen. Und als ich mich ihm dann, auf der Suche nach meinen Sandalen, wieder zuwandte, waren seine Augen bereits wieder geschlossen und machte er nicht den Eindruck, als würde er noch viel von meiner Anwesenheit wahrnehmen. Ich lächelte leicht und spielte einen Augenblick mit dem Gedanken, herauszufinden, ob er es wirklich in dieser kurzen Zeit geschafft hatte, wieder einzuschlafen, entschied mich aber dagegen. Denn erstens kannte ich ihn deutlich zu lange, um genau das ernsthaft in Zweifel zu ziehen, und zweitens war das hier die vermutlich beste Gelegenheit für mich, endlich zu gehen.

Denn die Wahrheit war, dass ich in diesem Moment nichts mehr wollte, als zu bleiben. Ich wollte kehrtmachen und mich wieder zu ihm legen. Und ein winziger, irrationaler Teil in mir wollte ihn an mich ziehen und ihm diesen Unsinn ausreden.

Dass ich Letzteres nicht tat, verstand sich von selbst, schließlich wusste selbst jener kleine Teil, dass das Unsinn war. Ich hatte Decius mein Wort gegeben, ihn zu unterstützen, und würde würde es halten. Davon, dass ich mir völlig darüber im Klaren war, wie unsinnig es wäre, gegen seine Sturheit zu argumentieren, einmal ganz abgesehen.

Und Ersteres … nun, sagen wir, ich musste mir langsam eingestehen, dass es bereits jetzt nicht so einfach war, zu gehen, wie ich es mir gestern Abend vorgestellt hatte.

Denn gestern Abend war ich hierhergekommen, weil ich hatte befürchten müssen keine andere Gelegenheit mehr zu bekommen, weil die Lage, in die er sich manövriert hatte, selbst für Decius‘ Verhältnisse _unvorteilhaft_ war und weil ich urplötzlich das tiefe Bedürfnis verspürt hatte, sicherzustellen, dass er verstand, wirklich _verstand_ , dass ich aus weit mehr Gründen so lange mit ihm befreundet war als nur seinen Beziehungen, seiner Familie und seinem potenziellen zukünftigen Einfluss wegen. Weil die Chancen nicht gut genug standen, um es aus den alten falschen Gründen noch weiter aufzuschieben.

Das Problem war nur, dass ich es trotz allem irgendwie geschafft haben musste, es zu unterschätzen. Nicht das Gefühl seiner Haut, seiner Hände, seiner Lippen an meinen, das war alles gewesen, was ich mir erhofft hatte (und mehr, wenn ich ehrlich war). Womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte, war was seine Nähe mit mir machen würde, was die scheinbare Banalität, neben ihm einzuschlafen und wieder aufzuwachen in mir auslösen würde.

Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es in mir die Frage auslösen würde, was ich tun sollte, sollte er diesen Tag tatsächlich nicht überleben. Auch wenn das natürlich nicht ganz richtig war, denn natürlich wusste ich _sehr wohl_ , was das Erste wäre, das ich tun würde. Aber danach? Decius war mein ältester und bester Freund in dieser Stadt, vielleicht darüber hinaus, mein engster persönlicher Vertrauter. Er gehörte für mich so sehr in mein Leben, wie sein geliebtes Forum in diese absurde Stadt. Was also sollte ich _tun_ , sollte ich ihn heute verlieren?

Und das war, erkannte ich, auch der Grund, warum ich jetzt gehen musste. Nicht aufgrund dieses absurden Unsinns, dass Gefühle das Urteilsvermögen trübten, sondern weil das, was ich gesagt hatte, stimmte: Es gab noch genug zu tun und ich hatte weder genug Ressourcen noch genug Männer zur Hand, um etwas auf die Beine zu stellen, das uns zumindest so etwas wie ein Gefühl von Sicherheit vermitteln konnte. Aber ich hatte immerhin noch ein wenig Zeit und manchmal konnte selbst ein wenig Zeit alles sein, was man brauchte.

Denn wer wusste schon, was sich noch ergeben würde? Ich konnte nicht so frei auf meine Männer zurückgreifen wie sonst, aber ich hatte doch noch den einen oder anderen Gefallen in dieser Stadt offen und ein paar meiner Männer gestern Abend noch ausgeschickt, an eben diese Gefallen zu erinnern. Also galt es jetzt, in Erfahrung zu bringen, was sich vor dem Haus und auf den Straßen ereignet hatte, wer in der Stadt war und auf wen ich zurückgreifen konnte. Und es galt, die daraus resultierenden Möglichkeiten zu koordinieren.

Ich warf Decius einen letzten Blick zu. Er lag noch immer ruhig da, hatte sich keinen Fingerbreit gerührt und jetzt war ich beinahe gewillt, ihm zu glauben, dass er schlief.  
Einen Augenblick war ich versucht, ihn ein letztes Mal zu berühren, aber ich besann mich eines besseren, noch bevor dieser Gedanke wirklich Fuß fassen konnte. Eine der wichtigsten Größen in meiner Kalkulation war Decius‘ mehr oder weniger bewusste Geistesgegenwart und ob er nun schlief oder nicht, es war unnötig, dass ich ihn jetzt störte, nur weil ich mich nicht losreißen konnte.

Nein, dachte ich, nahm die Lampe und machte mich dann, so leise wie möglich, auf den Weg aus dem Raum, es war besser, ihn jetzt schlafen zu lassen und mein Möglichstes zu tun, um ihn am Leben zu halten. Alles andere konnte ich, so denn alles gut ging, auch später noch nachholen.


End file.
